closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Netflix Originals
Background Netflix is a video streaming service founded on August 29, 1997 as a DVD-by-mail service. In addition to offering movies and TV shows from a variety of companies, Netflix also offers original content such as House of Cards, Orange is the New Black, Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt, and BoJack Horseman, as well as international shows and continuations of cancelled series. 1st Logo (January 25, 2012-) Logo: Technically, this is just an in-credit text that reads "A NETFLIX ORIGINAL SERIES". Variants: There are numerous custom versions of this logo: *Lilyhammer: On a black/dark blue gradient background with some snow falling, the text "A NETFLIX ORIGINAL SERIES" in silver (and in an arial font) is seen. The text shines. *House of Cards: On a black background, the text "A NETFLIX ORIGINAL SERIES" (in silver and red and in the House of Cards custom font) fades in and out. *Hemlock Grove: "A NETFLIX ORIGINAL SERIES" appears over a shot of a fence. *Orange Is The New Black: The camera pans slowly to the left, as we see a metal fence on a cloudy background. Behind the fence is the text: a NETFLIX ORIGINAL SERIES in the custom OITNB font. The text appears blurry at first, but the image quickly sharpens as the camera's focus goes past the fence and onto the text. The camera keeps panning until the logo is finished. * Glitter Force: TBA * Spy Kids: Mission Critical: Against the Dark Room with a Switch Light Button, And Color Picks. There's a Black Dark Shadow with a Light Green TV-Tube and Keyboard Reads "A Netflix Original Series". Produced by the Ends. * Trolls: The Beat Goes On!: On a Purple and Black Background With Light. We See Hundreds Of Trolls Hairs and Branch Does Move Right and form a Orange and Peach Text "A Netflix Original Series" Below. * Turbo FAST: We See a Black Background with a Road On It. The Words Is Silver "A Netflix Original Series". FX/SFX: Depends on the variant. Music/Sounds: Depends on the variant. Availability: Seen on the first seasons of Lilyhammer, House of Cards, Hemlock Grove, and Orange is the New Black. Still used on some shows, and newer shows also use it. Also seen on Glitter Force, the English dub of Smile Pretty Cure!. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (December 24, 2013-April 4, 2014) Nicknames: "Redflix", "Red Netflix", "Boringflix", "Boring Netflix" Logo: On a black background, a shadow appears. Then, a red square with the word "N E T F L I X" (with an arc shape at the bottom of the word) fades in, and it slowly zooms in. FX/SFX: The simple fade-ins, which have no effort. However, this was probably a placeholder. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on the first ten episodes of Turbo FAST and the second season of House of Cards. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (2013-2014) Nicknames: "Red Netflix II", "Redflix II" Logo: On a red background, the letters of the old Netflix logo (in CGI and in 3D) turn to face the viewer. The text "A NETFLIX COMEDY SPECIAL" in white is below. FX/SFX: The animation of the letters. Music/Sounds: None or the closing theme of the show. Availability: Seen on some of Netflix's earlier comedy shows such as Derek. Editor's Note: None. 4th Logo (June 6, 2014-February 1, 2019) Nicknames: "Red Netflix III", "Redflix III", "Popflix", "Popping Netflix", "Da-Dum" Logo: On a white gradient background, the white word "NETFLIX" (with an arc shape at the bottom of the word, like the previous logo, but in a different font) pops up, one-by-one, leaving shadows. Then, the word lowers, one-by-one, the shadows shrink, and it turns 2D and red, and the logo zooms out and stops. Trivia: The "DA-DUM" sound is likely inspired by Frank Underwood's gesture of quickly knocking on his desk twice in House of Cards. Variant: On trailers, either the text "ONLY ON" is above the animation with the date of the show's series or season premiere would be below, or the text "NOW STREAMING" would be below the animation, with no additional text. FX/SFX: The word popping up, lowering, and turning 2D and red. Typical 2010's animation. Music/Sounds: Two electronic drum beats, followed by a synth note that holds out until the text stops zooming out. Otherwise, it's silent. Availability: Very common. Seen on recent episodes of currently-streaming Netflix original shows, such as House of Cards, Turbo FAST, and Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt, among others. Editor's Note: Probably one of the most iconic logos of the 2010s. 5th Logo (February 1, 2019-) Nicknames: "Big Red N", "Netflix Enters the Grid", "Popflix II", "Da-Dum II" "The N of Doom" Logo: *Short (Original Series): On a black background, the current secondary Netflix logo (the letter Nwith an arc shape at the bottom, with the middle diagonal stroke in a lighter color) draws in from the vertical stroke on the left to the vertical stroke on the right. We then zoom into the N and it soon draws out, this time as lines grouped together to form a whole. We continue zooming in to the lines that made up the leftmost line of the N as their colors shift into various hues. We continue to zoom past the lines and end on the same blackbackground we started out on. *Long (Original Film): TBA. Trivia: According to a Netflix spokesperson speaking with Fast Company, the vertical lines were "inspired by the idea of turning Netflix’s own show thumbnails sideways, like records on a shelf."This logo was designed by Imaginary Forces. FX/SFX: The letter drawing in, drawing out, and turning into a group of lines as we zoom in. Music/Sounds: Same as the previous logo. Availability: Brand new. First seen on Russian Doll and will appear on all new Netflix films and TV shows. It will also plaster the old logo on old episodes of Netflix originals (House of Cards,Orange is the New Black, etc.) Editor's Note: None.